<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freya the Maleficent by MadRedRaccoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752956">Freya the Maleficent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadRedRaccoon/pseuds/MadRedRaccoon'>MadRedRaccoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Maleficent (Disney Movies) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vikings, F/F, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadRedRaccoon/pseuds/MadRedRaccoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated explicit because of swearing.</p><p>Astra is on an epic adventure to rid her world of the terrible barbarians who’s only mission is to begin Ragnarök. They are on the war path to capture ancient war horses that were foretold to carry the gods around the world and whoever has control over them, has power over the battlefield. Astra must escape her duties and betray the people she was raised by to save the world. Little does she know; her universe will be shaped in a way she could have never imagined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maleficent/Female Character, Maleficent/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my little story.<br/>I have been really enjoyed the Viking series and on the verge of obsession with Maleficent. I have been trying to discover more fictions but sadly, not a lot are out there and most of them appear to be dead. So, I am going to make a new one that I have been stewing on for a while. </p><p>Excuse my lack of participation in the Archive of Our Own. It has been a bumpy ride in my life, &amp; I have been a member since 2009. This website has been an amazing community, &amp; I finally feel my creativity back.</p><p>Readers &amp; Writers! Thank you! &lt;3</p><p>Also inspired by Color_Les with the "Mage &amp; Demon Queen" (check it out on webtoons)</p><p>IMPORTANT INFORMATION</p><p>Astra, (Meaning Beauty of the goddess)</p><p>Astra Viking tattoos that she can use as powers (secretly learned real magic)</p><p>Sleipnir (named after the horse of Norse Mythology, who carried Odin), a Percheron Stallion.<br/>https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS-lt19SpgU01VAJXFo8b2INbveBztOhuxwCw&amp;usqp=CAU</p><p> (FxF)<br/>Slow Burn, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Action, AU</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rated explicit because of swearing.</p><p>Astra is on an epic adventure to rid her world of the terrible barbarians who’s only mission is to begin Ragnarök. They are on the war path to capture ancient war horses that were foretold to carry the gods around the world and whoever has control over them, has power over the battlefield. Astra must escape her duties and betray the people she was raised by to save the world. Little does she know; her universe will be shaped in a way she could have never imagined.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to my little story.<br/>I have been really enjoyed the Viking series and on the verge of obsession with Maleficent. I have been trying to discover more fictions but sadly, not a lot are out there and most of them appear to be dead. So, I am going to make a new one that I have been stewing on for a while.<br/>Readers &amp; Writers! Thank you! &lt;3<br/>Also inspired by Color_Les with the "Mage &amp; Demon Queen" (check it out on webtoons)<br/>IMPORTANT INFORMATION<br/>Astra, (Meaning Beauty of the goddess)<br/>Astra Viking tattoos that she can use as powers (secretly learned real magic)<br/>Sleipnir (named after the horse of Norse Mythology, who carried Odin), a Percheron Stallion.</p><p>https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS-lt19SpgU01VAJXFo8b2INbveBztOhuxwCw&amp;usqp=CAU</p><p>(FxF)<br/>Slow Burn, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Action, AU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was clear as a crystal lake. Moon glowing, full and bright while Astra slept under a willow tree. Stars shined and danced as if they were gifting her visions of a world that finally had balance and tranquility. Willow vines swaying in the light breeze, a warm and strong heartbeat made sleep easy with the safety under the moon's watch. Astra slept peacefully with her companion under the Summer night. </p><p>Sleipnir, her loyal beast has never left her side since both were running from a life of torture. Although they could not speak each other's language, she could not feel more protected with him. Being of ancient blood, the Percheron had been on the run from a terrible evil of hunters who wished to use him and his herd for evil conquest. His stature was that of a giant; mighty legs that sounded like thunder when he ran. A coat that only the gods would bestow upon any beast. Dark grey legs that transformed into bright stars on his body, which turned into soft snowflakes on his neck. Sleipnir's face was white as death itself; but held a nobleness that no one could deny. His mane and tail were white like clouds and had a gleam to it that no soul has ever seen before.</p><p>Astra, young and fierce with a temperament that no one could control. She was well built of average height and was stronger than she looked. Her hair was long and wavy with a shine and color of ice. A scar cut her right eyebrow in half and stopped just below her hairline. Her eyes shown of golden flakes against the sun, and ominous in shadow.<br/>
Years of living in a brutal environment taught her to take control of every opportunity. Being so strong willed had helped her survive the trials of living in the chaotic environment of her world. Astra found peace in her world by escaping into the wilderness as isolation was her best friend.
Her skills of living off the land was even more dire while she was making her escape from a life that surely would have been the end of her. Astra had encountered a giant horse that seemed almost like he was running from something as well. His speeding by the woman had almost cost her life. Hearing thunder roaring towards the young Viking, Astra had made the mistake of looking behind her while sprinting which caused her to trip. The young woman’s face was almost flattened by hooves larger than her head mere seconds afterward.

</p><p>Astra’s screech was enough of a surprise for the beast, that he tripped right after his last step that would have sent the woman into a new realm. Stumbling, head over hooves, the horse created an earthquake of thuds. His body was stopped by a tree that sent a cascade of apples bumbling about his feet. The enormous creature had been dazed by the encounter so much so that he could not react to the threat chasing after him. </p><p>Howls of wolves and men stampeded not far behind, and within moments, the giant animal was surrounded. By the time, the three men had caught up to the horse, Astra had taken cover near a few boulders. She recognized that the same men who surrounded the giant, were also the ones who tried to kill her mere days ago. </p><p>As the strange stallion, began to get up, one of the men hurled a rope around his neck, he began to roar and rear up like horses do when they are threatened. This caused one of the wolves to lunge towards him but was met with a hoof in his body. The powerful kick flung the wolf against the boulder that Astra was hiding behind. The wolf went still in the moment of impact. Seeing this, all three men turned towards the dead wolf, and caught a glimpse of the white hair poking around the stone. As it was too late to run, Astra was struck with an arrow in the shoulder. With a fraction of a second, the Viking chucked a dagger towards one of the men; piercing him right in between the eyes, dropping dead in front of the other two. Ripping the arrow out of her shoulder, she leapt forward towards the adversaries while taking back her blade from the corpse. Reaching around her bag, Astra produced an axe, to which she chopped off the arm that belonged to one of the other foes that was holding the rope to the colossal horse. As Astra dodged another arrow, it penetrated the one-armed brute’s shoulder. </p><p>The stallion glanced over to the smaller figure as she was able to take down two of the men, although two remaining wolves circled his feet. Rearing up again, the wild monsters were dodging his stomp attacks with lightning agility.<br/>
Still holding onto the rope, Astra was almost to the captured beast, when she was tackled by the remaining opponent. A chaotic brawl of life and death commenced with the man’s hands clenched around her neck. Struggling with the force of Astra’s throat being crushed, she hardly had time to grasp her axe before hitting him over the head with its handle. Rolling from her in pain, Astra had enough time to get up and continue to the giant.<br/>
Grabbing the lead again, she pushed her legs to the limit towards the stallion. Wolves nipping at his heels, he turned his back on them which gave Astra the perfect moment to take a hold of his mane. Pulling herself up on the horse, she gave him a swift kick in his sides. It did not take the stallion long to bolt away from the wolves that were now in pursuit. Eyes scanning the for more enemies, she looked back to see the wolves disappear in the distance.<br/>
She thought to herself that this creature must have been the ones from legend that she was told as a child. Creatures so fast and strong that they carried the gods around the realm that were used by her ancestors to decimate the lands hundreds of years ago. If it was true that her people had found the herd again, the world was in danger and Ragnarök was on the horizon.</p><p>Weeks later, the two had built a strong bond and Astra awoke to the rumble of Sleipnir's gut, growling with hunger. As she tried to shut her eyes harder and groan about sleeping in longer, he nudged her off his belly by ignoring the demands of the human to find a lush field to graze in. While she laid still, trying to curse the absent warmth of the giant, she began to stir, unhappily.</p><p>"Fine! I…just…five more minutes Sleipnir…you useless horse." Astra groaned into the grass under the willow tree. The sun rays glistened through the willow vines and tickled her face. </p><p>"Ugh, alright. Even the sun wants me up." She sat up, stretching the dreams away. </p><p>Looking around, she saw the giant munching away on a patch of tall grass and while she began to stand, Astra fetched her bag, pulling out an apple. </p><p>"You know Sleip…" mouth full, "We've been traveling for weeks now, and we haven't exactly found anyone to help." wandering towards Sleipnir, she slumped to the ground with the apple in her mouth, then fell to lay on her back. </p><p>She spat the fruit up into the air, catching it in her hand and rolled over propping herself up with her elbows. "Well, I guess it’s another day on the road buddy." Sleipnir just huffed at Astra, hitting her face with his tail. </p><p>"Pffff! Hey! Dick! Okay, fine, I can wait until you are ready. Besides, I need to find a place to wash up. I won't be long." She threw the stallion her left over apple core with a smirk, grabbing her bag to find a nearby lake.</p><p>Straying farther than she had hoped for, Astra had found a small lake that had a waterfall pouring from atop a huge boulder. Exploring the area, she discovered the grass to be fulsome with radiant red flowers, little lightning bugs dancing around her and ancient trees surrounding the water. They had beautiful pink buds, sprouting on the branches and the air crisp with a hint of wild mint. Something about this place felt alive and magical. Eyes shut and sun on her face, Astra began to remove her clothing. Abandoning them on the bank of the lake, she took a deep breath and dove in. Resurfacing at the waterfall, she soaked in the beauty of the land. </p><p>"Hmm." She hummed with relief of the water cascading onto her head. "This is heavenly. I can't remember the last time I found such a treasure, like this place." </p><p>As she was still under the waterfall, little fairies on the side of the banks had made their way to Astra's clothes. They sniffed and examined the stranger’s bag and could not quite make out why she was there. As quick as they were to appear, one of them took off with her shirt, while the other ransacked her bag and made off with another apple. A raven was watching all this unfold when he saw the fairies take off with the strange woman's clothes. Unaware of what had happened, Astra was now out of the water, sitting on a rock with her back facing the waterfall, and still not paying attention to the missing garments and food. The raven, still watching, flew down and snatched the remaining garments, (her trousers) flying towards the castle of Ulstead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Waterfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rated explicit because of swearing.</p><p>Astra is on an epic adventure to rid her world of the terrible barbarians who’s only mission is to begin Ragnarök. They are on the war path to capture ancient war horses that were foretold to carry the gods around the world and whoever has control over them, has power over the battlefield. Astra must escape her duties and betray the people she was raised by to save the world. Little does she know; her universe will be shaped in a way she could have never imagined.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to my little story.<br/>I have been really enjoyed the Viking series and on the verge of obsession with Maleficent. I have been trying to discover more fictions but sadly, not a lot are out there and most of them appear to be dead. So, I am going to make a new one that I have been stewing on for a while. </p><p>Excuse my lack of participation in the Archive of Our Own. It has been a bumpy ride in my life, &amp; I have been a member since 2009. This website has been an amazing community, &amp; I finally feel my creativity back.</p><p>Readers &amp; Writers! Thank you! &lt;3</p><p>Also inspired by Color_Les with the "Mage &amp; Demon Queen" (check it out on webtoons)</p><p>IMPORTANT INFORMATION</p><p>Astra, (Meaning Beauty of the goddess)</p><p>Astra Viking tattoos that she can use as powers (secretly learned real magic)</p><p>Sleipnir (named after the horse of Norse Mythology, who carried Odin), a Percheron Stallion.<br/>https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS-lt19SpgU01VAJXFo8b2INbveBztOhuxwCw&amp;usqp=CAU</p><p> (FxF)<br/>Slow Burn, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Action, AU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maleficent and Aurora had made an appointment to meet each month in the castle of Ulstead. Even though Aurora had given the castle and kingdom to its people, she felt an obligation to make appearances to ensure everyone was still doing well, and the new Fae who decided to move to the kingdom were not being harmed by the townsfolk. Maleficent, as well, felt to check on the kingdom. Her presence seemed to bring unity towards the Fae who lived amongst the humans. Plus, it still amused her that some humans were afraid that she would turn into a giant Phoenix and smite them. It always brought out a little chuckle. She enjoyed humans as a game occasionally. However, Maleficent wanted to see Aurora most of all.</p><p>"How are things faring so far Aurora? And Phillip?" Maleficent inquired to her goddaughter in one of the great halls.</p><p>"We are both doing well Godmother," Aurora said with a huge smile on her face. </p><p>"Phillip and I are devising plans with his father to create trading routes to lands we've never seen before but have heard many stories about them!" She exclaimed. </p><p>"Be careful, Aurora. I would be more than happy to come along or send some of the Fae with you as protection. I will not have you endanger yourself again." Maleficent offered protectively. </p><p>"Oh Godmother! That would be fantastic! I -" They both were then interrupted by Diaval crowing and flying towards them holding, what looked to be trousers.</p><p>With a flick of her finger, Diaval transformed into his human self. Still holding the trousers, he waved it at the women, and both were very puzzled by this.  "Do I need to ask Diaval?" Maleficent asked cock-eyed. </p><p>"Yes! Wait. No. It is not mine. There's…someone…hu-human. By the edge of the forest. Waterfall…where the red flowers end." He answered very winded trying to explain, holding up the trousers in her face. </p><p>Maleficent's eyes went wide, and before Diaval could get another word in, she grabbed the trousers and took off in a blink of a raven's eye. Aurora gasped at Diaval at the news he had delivered. </p><p>"Is it true Diaval? Did he seem like he was going to cause us harm?! Last time anyone was near those flowers!" Her hands had covered her mouth to contain the memory of what her Mother-in-law did. </p><p>He answered her back before she could ask another question, "No, no. SHE, seemed, okay. I was not able to tell Maleficent that. She will find out sooner than later. I also saw a giant horse…never seen anything like it." He finished trying to figure out the situation but figured Maleficent would fill him in when she Inevitably threw the stranger in the dungeon. </p><p>"Well, are you hungry my lady?" Diaval asked, changing the subject, and giving Aurora his arm for her to take. </p><p>Soaring through the skies faster than any human or Fae had ever seen; Maleficent could cut the air itself. The last time someone got their hands on those flowers, they were used against her kind. It was almost genocide, and without the sacrifices of Flittle and Balthazar, there would have been more casualties. Because of that, Maleficent ordered all fairies to report to her if any human was near them ever again. </p><p>The waterfall was a quiet spot that was secluded.  Maleficent herself spent a fair amount of time there as a young Fae when she wanted to be alone. It had become a place where she had no real responsibilities, and everyone knew to never bother her there. To this day, it remains Maleficent's secret getaway.</p><p>Astra Had finally noticed her clothes and bags were missing after some time in the waterfall. The sound of the beating water had drowned out the world around her and she got lost in the tranquility. She felt like she could spend the rest of her days by this lake. Without her bag and clothes, however, staying at the lake was her only option. </p><p>Now she is pissed and naked. "The gods curse that horse." She whispered to herself.<br/>
Diving under the water, she continues to search. </p><p>He was a stubborn of a giant horse on occasion, nevertheless, he did carry her for miles, all day, and at nights when they traveled. He really was an amazing companion. Traveling quickly through the landscape, he never failed a footing. Thunder sounded from his hooves and strong breath sounded more like the roar of a bear. Astra knew he was the horse that could carry Odin around the realms if so chose. It was only fitting that she called him Sleipnir after their first few nights together. The stallion seemed to accept this new name with pride.<br/>
With the weeks together, Sleipnir and Astra would be able to rest for a day, but she was determined to stay on the move. When the stallion wanted to rest some more, he would take her bag, or clothes if she was washing up and kick them into the water. It was an exceptionally good plan to stay put longer because then Astra would have to dry them in the sun. He was a very clever horse, and even discovered putting rocks in her pockets would sink the clothes. That made for an awfully long day of rest. Sleipnir was enormously proud of himself and would snort gleefully at her. Thankfully, it has only happened a few times, but it was something Astra really found annoying. Granted he was the smartest and strongest horse she is ever seen, sometimes it was as although he was behaving like a child. A great big child.</p><p>"Sleipnir!!! You bastard of a horse! What is wrong with you?! I am not in the mood." She yells.<br/>
Astra groaned loudly looking around for the stallion with no avail. Diving down, she continued to rummage the bottom of the lake again.</p><p>Maleficent landed by the lake in such a regal manner that If anyone were near, they would have been knocked off their feet. Lurking around trees, she stuck to the shadow to see if the human was a true threat. Studying the waterfall from behind an oak tree by the bank, everything appeared to be normal and the only thing she saw was a ripple in the middle of the lake. Maleficent was perplexed since this was the exact spot Diaval described. Stepping out of the shadow, Maleficent walked toward the bank. Toes kissing the edge of the water, she waited for a sign of the human invader.</p><p>Suddenly, near where Maleficent was standing, a woman came and breached the surface. She most certainly was not anticipating a human woman to be the one near the sacred flowers.<br/>
The markings on her back were of a design she had never seen before. An axe that began at her left shoulder, with the handle ending at her right hip, and a dagger pointing at her spine with the tang ending at her right shoulder blade. Language symbols with weavings that were so alien, and beautiful. It is rare when Maleficent discovers a human who can surprise and bemuse her. The Dark Fae could not look away, but for decency, she tried not to look at her perky breasts that were wet with Moors’ water.</p><p>Astra broke through the water already yelling Sleipnir's name. There was no grace involved when she was looking around for the giant. Finally, Astra whirled around to find a strange figure looming over her. </p><p>As Astra was not afraid of strangers, however being in a vulnerable state at this time, she was taken aback. The only thing she could muster was a gasped tone, "WHO are you?!"</p><p>Maleficent, looked away from Astra, as to not stare, but there was no attempt at backing down on her part since this invader had come to her land. "Are these yours?" she asked with sternness.</p><p>Staring at the odd stranger with black wings and demon horns, she replied, "Yes, those are mine! Again…who the fuck are you? Give those back and how dare you steal my things here!"</p><p>Maleficent smiled with her fangs showing themselves to Astra. Glowing Green Hazel eyes stared into hers that pierced the young woman's soul, "Aren't you an arrogant one. You're the one invading my territory, bathing in my lake, and you have the audacity to demand me around."</p><p>The demon woman dropped the trousers by her feet, keeping eye contact with this stranger. Most men cower in fear with just a glimpse of the Dark Fae Queen. However, this human girl was nude with no weapons, was ready to fight for her life to get out of this situation. Even though she had no chance at winning a fight against the powerful Fae, Maleficent could tell, she would put up a good fight. Her stance and fierce look in her eyes reminded her of when she was younger and ready to defend herself against the humans when they first discovered Moors.</p><p>Before Astra was able to respond, she heard thunder rumbling closer and closer. With a grin she looked at the winged demon. "I'm not the one invading the others personal space, but maybe my friend can teach you some manners."</p><p>Sleipnir came running full speed at the demon silhouette. Roaring with anger, and breath almost hot enough to catch fire.</p><p>Maleficent, whipped around just in time. Casting a spell, she stopped the beast from running over her. Green flame spewed from her hands and surrounded the stallion. The giant horse was frozen in flame.</p><p>No words could describe how shocked Astra looked. She had never seen another magic user of any sort to have stopped the war horse from charging. "Let him go you demon!" Astra yelled.</p><p>Maleficent spoke with great annoyance to both the horse and woman, "You come to my land, and threaten me?! I can kill you on the spot and not bat an eye. Tell me why you are here, and I might spare your life."</p><p>Dropping back into the water until her collar bone is submerged, Astra took a deep breath. "Alright, alright." Raising her hand out of the water a bit, "We're here because of a great danger. I am trying to save his kind (points to giant stallion) from becoming used in a war that will destroy the world. We both have been traveling for weeks and are extremely exhausted." Astra pleaded with the strange demonic woman. </p><p>The power of this woman was something she had never seen or even heard stories of. Astra's thoughts ran quickly about getting themselves to safety, but this could very well be a god. If she were in the presents of one of the gods, it might be certain death for them both. </p><p>Sensing the naked woman's energy, Maleficent ceased her spell on the stallion and turned towards her, "Why are you wearing men's trousers? I've never seen a woman dress as a man before."</p><p>Astra was taken aback by this question but engaged in conversation since it may be the only way to stay alive. She wasn't exactly dressed to fight, "I uh…they're more comfortable to ride in for our journey. I…I fail to see why this has anything to do with me."</p><p>Maleficent let out a small sound of amusement, then asked, "So you're not here for the flowers?"</p><p>Confused as all hell, Astra replied, "Flowers? I am sorry but you must have me mistaken for someone else. I do not know of any flowers, except that they are quite lovely. I'm merely here with my companion to seek help."</p><p>Hearing the words of the human stranger, she pondered for a couple moments, "Well if you're not here for them, then I guess I have no reason to hold you hostage…while indecent anyways." Maleficent reached out with her hand and snapped her fingers. </p><p>Suddenly a living mushroom boy came out of the bushes dragging her shirt towards the bank. Astra's bag came carried down from the sky by hundreds of little glowing fairies. Relieved to see her belongings come back, she noticed the little mushroom man munching on an apple from her bag. "You can keep that." she said, giving him a small smile. </p><p>Coming out of the water, Maleficent turned away as soon as her breasts began to show. "Must you do that in front of me?!"</p><p>"Well, it's not like you gave me much choice, Demon." Astra said annoyed. Grabbing her things, she took them over to a nearby tree and changed.</p><p>Once she was dressed, Sleipnir trotted over and nuzzled her. "I'm fine boy. Just a bit struck by the events, but we're okay."</p><p>Taking a few steps towards the demon woman with crossed arms, she waited to see what would happen next.</p><p>Maleficent looked over the two for a moment, then answered, "First of all, I'm not a demon."</p><p>Astra's eyebrows came closer together, then replied, "If you're not a demon, then are you a god?"</p><p>The question was not something she expected, Maleficent, chuckled a smiled, "A god? Oh no. my name, dear human, is Maleficent. Have you never seen a Dark Fae before?"</p><p>"Dark Fae? I cannot say that I know of any creature or beast with that name." Astra uncrossed her arms and studied the Dark Fae up and down, "So, am I to assume you're not going to kill us?"</p><p>Maleficent smirked "It appears as though I will not. Since you are not here for the reason I had suspected, you pose no threat to me…yet. But I cannot have you wandering around Moors. Come. Follow me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A New Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rated explicit because of swearing.</p><p>Astra is on an epic adventure to rid her world of the terrible barbarians who’s only mission is to begin Ragnarök. They are on the war path to capture ancient war horses that were foretold to carry the gods around the world and whoever has control over them, has power over the battlefield. Astra must escape her duties and betray the people she was raised by to save the world. Little does she know; her universe will be shaped in a way she could have never imagined.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to my little story.<br/>I have been really enjoyed the Viking series and on the verge of obsession with Maleficent. I have been trying to discover more fictions but sadly, not a lot are out there and most of them appear to be dead. So, I am going to make a new one that I have been stewing on for a while. </p><p>Excuse my lack of participation in the Archive of Our Own. It has been a bumpy ride in my life, &amp; I have been a member since 2009. This website has been an amazing community, &amp; I finally feel my creativity back.</p><p>Readers &amp; Writers! Thank you! &lt;3</p><p>Also inspired by Color_Les with the "Mage &amp; Demon Queen" (check it out on webtoons)</p><p>IMPORTANT INFORMATION</p><p>Astra, (Meaning Beauty of the goddess)</p><p>Astra Viking tattoos that she can use as powers (secretly learned real magic)</p><p>Sleipnir (named after the horse of Norse Mythology, who carried Odin), a Percheron Stallion.<br/>https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS-lt19SpgU01VAJXFo8b2INbveBztOhuxwCw&amp;usqp=CAU</p><p> (FxF)<br/>Slow Burn, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Action, AU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, what you're saying is that there are other humans to the North who have waged a war with the world?" Diaval asked in confusion. "No one has been seen to the North. I have been to the sea and heard from beyond. Nothing is there. Just wasteland."</p><p>"Those barbarians don't just wage war. They conquer everything in their path." Astra answers back painfully. </p><p>Astra, Diaval, Maleficent and Aurora sat together, next to a grand fireplace in the War Room of the castle of Ulstead. The fire was roaring, the ale was cold, and the room was bigger than Astra's cottage back home. Papers of maps were scattered around the table, and none of them shown the land which Astra came from.<br/>
Ignoring Diaval, whom she just met when being escorted into the castle by Borra's top guards, she never strayed her eyes from the demon who had confronted her that morning. Astra had been surprised to not be thrown in the dungeon, but in fact straight into the War Room. This is something her people never did unless they plan on torturing an enemy. </p><p>Maleficent wished that she would stop staring. Maybe it was her horns, or wings, but it had been a long time since the Queen of the Fae had been glared at like she was the imposture. Uneasy about this, she did her best to appear calm towards the invader to not create any unwanted attention from the other Fae and humans in Ulstead. When they arrived in the room, Maleficent took a seat next to her goddaughter, and Diaval sat in the middle of Astra and Maleficent.<br/>
Restraints were unnecessary for the young woman because Maleficent was certain she could keep everyone safe. She is the Phoenix after all.  A moment had gone by long enough for Aurora to catch Astra glaring at her godmother. </p><p>She coughed to break the silence, and then proceeded to ask, "It must have been hundreds of miles to get here since we've never heard of each other, or Moors; in such a short time, nonetheless. How did you ever manage to arrive here so quickly?"</p><p>Astra removed her stare from the Dark Fae to the young woman sitting next to her. Aurora must have been a half dozen years younger than herself, but clearly had some sort of experience in war which intrigued her. The Young Princess carried herself well; especially for someone who looked like a strong breeze would cast her off the edge of the world. She sat alongside the horned woman who confronted her during the morning. Astra could feel how this young human would give her life for Maleficent and could not help but feel a little jealous of the comradery amongst the two.</p><p>"Sleipnir and I escaped a terrible situation which could have easily been the end of both of us. Honestly, we just kept running for a few days straight until we felt safe enough to begin our journey to seek out help. We ran into towns and strangers along the way, but no one offered to help. The closer we got to here, the more we heard of a war that had just ended a few years ago. Your townsfolk appeared to be against getting back into a war, even though another one is already upon this land. We have traveled at least a thousand miles your highness. Both of us are very tired and need to keep moving if you have no intensions of assisting." Astra said seriously, scanning her eyes across the trio. </p><p>Diaval looked around the table, concerned and anxiously he asked, "So… what kind of war are we talking about? Another attempt at taking over kingdoms, or taking our fairies as slaves?"</p><p>Astra leaned back in her chair, fingers entangled, resting on her lips, sighed a deep breath, "With this kind of war…our people call it Ragnarök."</p><p>With confused looks that Diaval and the rest gave her, she continued to explain what Ragnarök is and the type of humans trying to make it happen. Astra tells them that is why the horses like Sleipnir are needed. They are an immensely powerful creature with godlike speed that can travel across the land in a short amount of time. Controlling them, and you can control the battlefield. She told them of ancient stories that were passed down to her by her mother, that five hundred years ago, the herd was rounded up and used to wipe out entire nations of people. The barbarians could only control the beasts for so long before they escaped and ran far enough away for no one to see them again. Until recently, they were finally discovered by the same type of people who have been scouring the lands for five hundred years.<br/>
She continued that the rumors of Freya, the goddess of love, beauty, sex, war, and death was to blame for the escape of the giant war beasts. Freya was also a guardian of nature, to protect humans and creatures from the inevitable Ragnarök that will befall on the world. That is one reason why Astra suspects Freya for setting the Percherons free. If they were used for Ragnarök, it was not in the goddess’s nature to let powerful and rare creatures to be treated as weapons. </p><p>Into the night, Aurora kept asking Astra questions about the land from where she came from and tried her best to answer, but sleep was quick to catch up with the young woman. "So, Freya is your goddess. Does she have a partner? What is he like? How do you know the gods are real? Have you met them?" </p><p>Astra smiled tiredly at Aurora, "Well, Freya was going to marry Odin, but she refused his offer. And for that, he cut her wings and exiled her to the world of man. She then made it her… - " a big yawn had stopped her from finishing her story.</p><p>The last part of what the young woman said had caught Maleficent's attention even more now. If her world was true, and there were gods out there. This Freya seemed almost too closely related in story and chaos to the Dark Fae. Brushing her wings, she could not imagine being without them again. The yawn alerted Maleficent at how late it had gotten already. She glanced over at the exhausted woman and tried to cease one herself. </p><p>"Aurora, we should all be getting to bed. It's late and Astra has had a long day already." Maleficent said standing and walking around to her goddaughter, to beckon her up.</p><p>Noticing how tired Astra looked, she got up, "oh, right. I am sorry for keeping you. We have a room for you upstairs. Diaval, will you make sure it is ready and to get her clothes for the night? I'll make sure your clothes are freshened for you tomorrow."</p><p>"Of course. It won't take long." Diaval said getting up and walked quickly down the hall to fetch the items.</p><p>"Thank you, princess, I really do appreciate everything." Astra replied in kind. She got up, grabbed her bag and looked over at Maleficent, "And I thank you for not killing me earlier today. It really would have ruined my day."</p><p>Maleficent could not help but give a smile big enough to show her fangs, "I'm glad as well, it would have ruined the scenery. Besides, it would have been unsportsmanlike without any weapons of your own."</p><p>Astra looked sideways, cocking her head slightly, "Keep telling yourself that you had the advantage. It'll make you sleep better at night."</p><p>Stretching her wings out halfway, Maleficent pointed her nose up as if she were being provoked, "Oh, is that a challenge?"</p><p>Aurora was confused and a little scared that both women might actually duel in the castle, she got in the middle of both women, "Godmother! Please, not here and I don't think it's in anyone's best interest to fight."</p><p>Laughter escaped Astra's throat and stretched her arms above her head, "Don't worry princess. I would not want to catch Maleficent off guard. Besides, is not it past her bedtime? Don't demons lose their power after the sun goes down?" With that last sentence, she started walking down the corridor, hoping that one of them would lead her to the room, because she was in a strange castle she had never been in before. </p><p>Aurora was terrified by this point. No one, and certainly not even herself had spoken about Maleficent like this. Especially in her presence. The Princess quickly turned her head to look at her godmother and was surprised to see her chuckling slightly with not an ounce of anger. </p><p>"You know, some humans can be quite hilarious when they're outmatched, and they know it." She gave Aurora a kiss on the forehead and began to walk in the direction of Astra. "Get some sleep beasty, I'll see you in the morning."</p><p>Aurora was left abandoned in the room. She was dumbfounded on the interaction that had just happened and hoped her godmother was not going to hurt Astra. She quite liked the stranger already and the stories she had begun to tell. </p><p>Walking down the corridor of the castle, Astra felt a slight wind at her back. It did not help that her shirt had a deep 'V' that reached the small of her back. Her markings were visible to those who caught a glimpse of them, and she was not used to the attention. Back home, everyone had markings and they were signs of power, courage, and the story of your life to which the gods would bless.</p><p>Maleficent strode smoothly next to her and motioned at the stairs to their right. "You know…no one has ever spoken to me like that. Not even Aurora whom I have known her whole life. And especially not from someone I almost killed today." </p><p>Glancing at the Queen, Astra answered confidently, "Is banter not allowed towards you? Or is everyone afraid you'll smite them if they look at you wrong?"</p><p>"It's refreshing actually. I do not think most can see past who I am. They see me as, well, as you put it, a god. But I wish nothing more than the peace and safety of my people." She looked straight ahead and up the stairs.</p><p>"The look on Aurora's face was almost too much for me. I had to walk away before laughing at her concern." Astra quietly chuckled to herself. "It is inspiring to see someone like her, protecting someone so strong, like you. There's not a lot of that where I come from." </p><p>"I must ask...well, more curiosity than not; but why do you gawk at me like that? Do I disturb you greatly? Besides the obvious..." Maleficent motioned with her eyes at her horns. </p><p>Astra looked away, realizing she was staring again, "I'm not quite sure how to answer you in a way you'd fully understand. I have never laid eyes upon a creature like you before. Where I am from, you would be what we call, a Valkyrie. Your wings, magic, power, and beauty would make anyone believe that. At first glance, I thought you were one; but because I was not in battle, I assumed you to be a demon." </p><p>"Well, I can assure you, I've never heard of Valkyries before, but the Fae seem to be similar in that manner of your description. Tell me, why does being on the battlefield matter? Are they warriors?" Maleficent asked, trying to ignore the fact Astra called her beautiful. The last time someone called her that, was when she proclaimed her love for Stefan. A memory the Fae hastily threw out of her mind. </p><p>"Valkyries choose who die and who live in battle. They are female servants of Odin who also have the responsibility to decide who goes to Valhalla under Odin, or to be with Freya in Fólkvangr. A heaven for our people." She spoke calmly to the woman on her left. </p><p>Astra had a feeling that more questions were not going to stop if she were to remain in Ulstead and Moors. But she did not mind the company. In fact, she missed having decent folk around her again. Noting that this place she was in had more mysteries than she ever realized, Astra was in no hurry to leave. The young Viking had many questions of her own. </p><p>Reaching the door of her room, Diaval opened it to find Astra accompanied by Maleficent. He was sure Aurora would be next to her, burdening the poor girl with more questions. "Oh, I didn't expect to see you here my Queen. The room is set for you Astra. Hot bath and all." </p><p>"Thank you Diaval." Maleficent answered while both entered the big room.</p><p>Shutting the door behind the women, Diaval asked, "Is there anything else you need?"</p><p>"This is much more than I expected. I honestly thought the dungeon is where I'd be tonight." Looking at the bed, she sighed a blissful relief.</p><p>Maleficent glided over to the balcony door and opened it to let the nighttime air consume the room. Diaval joined her hastily and turned to Astra.</p><p>"You'd be useless in our dungeon anyways. Besides, Aurora would have missed out on all the stories. She's very eager to see the world." Diaval said smiling to her. </p><p>Maleficent thought of Aurora being even more prepared to see a world that was beyond her wildest dreams. The Queen of the Fae could say she was not impressed or intrigued in Astra and her stories, but she would be lying. </p><p>Joining the two hosts, Astra leaned on the balcony stone with her elbows, hair tickled by the warm breeze, with the moon highlighting the markings on her bare back she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Thinking about how this day started out so chaotic, Astra opened her eyes and peered over the kingdom to the boarders of Moors. "This is the most beautiful place I've ever seen. Even where I came from does not match the beauty of this land. If I did not have to stop Ragnarök, I'd like to stay here to discover it all for myself." Ending the last sentence, she softly looked at Maleficent who was standing to her right. watching her, not directly, but enough that Astra could feel this mysterious, flawless looking creature's eyes roaming her body.</p><p>"Well, once we find out more about this Ragnarök, I’m sure Maleficent would love for you to stay with us. Besides, she could use a new pet." Diaval jumped in.</p><p>The young woman turned to Maleficent who looked horrified and did not move a muscle after Diaval had spoken out of turn. With the fastest snap of her fingers, Diaval shape shifted into a Raven. Cawing at her, he flew away. Astra was completely struck by this, and her eyes were as wide as they could muster. A hand on her chest, she watched Diaval fly away.</p><p>"What in the gods just happened!" Catching her breath, she rubbed her eyes frantically. She genuinely believed she was in the realm of Fólkvangr, and Maleficent was Freya in disguise. </p><p>The winged Queen turned to Astra and nonchalantly said, "He spoke out of turn and knows better than that. If he did not deserve it now, he surely will later."</p><p>Astra, still trying to take in what just happened she stepped back. "I can see why Aurora was so concerned for me back there. She wasn't joking." letting out a nervous laugh.</p><p>Maleficent smiled at Astra, thinking to herself why she thought humans were hilarious. Their reactions are entertaining to watch. However, she did not want Astra to suffer much more than what was fair, so she calmly said, "He will be alright, I promise. That is Diaval. I saved him from a farmer one day who was trying to eat him. I turned him into a man, and he has not left my side ever since. Please, Astra. Do not be too afraid. I will not hurt you...well unless I need to protect Ulstead and Moors. You understand?"</p><p>With this newfound information, Astra slowly tried to collect herself. This world was much more than she had expected. "This strange place just keeps surprising me and I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to it."</p><p>Her and Maleficent's eyes made contact and the Queen spoke first, "Yes, Aurora was right in being concerned, but I can assure you, I won't turn you into a Raven." She then looked out into the night.</p><p>Astra copied her and gazed out. Still keeping a farther amount of distance than before. Without even giving it a thought, Astra asked, "Not a bird person I take it?"</p><p>Maleficent was NOT prepared for something like that to come out of the young warrior. Specifically, right after how surprised she just was with Diaval. Not being able to contain the sudden laughter that burst forth from her chest, she was using the back of her right hand to try and hide her fangs, using her left hand to try and contain her stomach from the spasmed action. "Oh my god, I have not laughed so hard in…well..." She paused to ponder, "…since I can't remember, this is the first time it seems." </p><p>Reaching out, Maleficent touched the back of Astra's hand that was resting on the stone rail. "Thank you. I am starting to think I will like your company. I'm happy I spared you, or I never would have laughed like this today." In a blink of an eye, her face went from joyous to lost, " Or ever, at this rate in my life."</p><p>Making eye contact when their hands touched, Astra could not help but feel relief at the sudden outburst. It reassured her even more that she was going to at least live through the night. Her laughter was contagious, and the joy in her eyes suddenly made her look younger and innocent. For a split moment, Astra saw Maleficent. Really looking at her as someone who just wanted to be acknowledged as an equal, not feared. </p><p>Seeing her face go dark, Astra put her hand over the Fae's. She did not mean to step closer, but something in her did not like how mournful she was. Already missing her smile, she spoke, "I'm glad to have met you as well. I know that whatever power brought me here, that there is always a reason. Destiny is a funny thing. And if you wish for me to stay in your company, I'd like to come back if I survive Ragnarök." </p><p>"Of course, you'll survive. I have no intention of letting a world ending war pass by while I stay idle. We shall do whatever it takes." Saying it so obvious and confident, Astra was relieved to hear that her journey of wandering had finally come to an end. If Maleficent was true to her word, they might have a chance and Astra would take any chance she was given at this point. </p><p>Glancing at their hands, Maleficent took hers away, almost bashfully, cleared her throat, "I do not see any reason for you to be held captive. You are free to come and go as you please."</p><p>Stunned, Astra could not believe she heard it right. She was not a prisoner? Usually, her people took slaves whenever they could. Here, they allow complete strangers to keep their freedom without fear. This was truly a strange and wonderful place. She hoped to live through the battle so that she could remain in Moors for as long as she wanted. The land gave her a sense of peace that she had lost a long time ago. Even Maleficent, who almost sent her to Valhalla, gave her a sense of peace. She felt safe around these strangers in a surreal world, nonetheless. Coming out of her thoughts, she peered at Maleficent with empty hands. Powerful, calm, intimidating and yet bewitching, she seemed so harsh and evil this morning. Now, the moonlight showed how soft and porcelain her face reflected. Without features aiming to kill her, Maleficent resembled a goddess to Astra. Her pale skin glowed like snow, and eyes where that of an enchantress. Although Astra could not see if the Fae had hair under that headdress, she imagined it to be thick, strong, and just as beautiful as her wings. Astra was in awe of such a creature that even dragons, a beast known for hording gold and beauty would be desirous of her perfection.</p><p>With as small of a gaze as it was. Just mere moments seemed too long at times, and Maleficent felt it for the second time that day. She was not even used to normal glares, let alone the kind Astra was giving her.</p><p>The moment was gone, just as it came, and Maleficent looked out to the horizon, keeping Astra in her peripherals she spoke again with a glint of chaos in her smile, "Well, not until we have that rematch." Just as soon as she finished her comment, she took off into the night. Astra had to cover her face briefly from the abrupt gust that Maleficent's strong wings brought forth. </p><p>Astra took a minute to collect herself and turned to watch her fly away until she could no longer see the Fae. The young Viking sighed facing the horizon with a grin appearing at the corner of her mouth, "A rematch for all the world to see my Queen."</p><p>The Viking stayed up most of the night to soak in the peace of the moonlight and reminisce in the exciting day she had. The days to come were going to be full of chaos and uncertainty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Quiet Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rated explicit because of swearing.</p><p>Astra is on an epic adventure to rid her world of the terrible barbarians who’s only mission is to begin Ragnarök. They are on the war path to capture ancient war horses that were foretold to carry the gods around the world and whoever has control over them, has power over the battlefield. Astra must escape her duties and betray the people she was raised by to save the world. Little does she know; her universe will be shaped in a way she could have never imagined.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to my little story. <br/>I have been really enjoyed the Viking series and on the verge of obsession with Maleficent. I have been trying to discover more fictions but sadly, not a lot are out there and most of them appear to be dead. So, I am going to make a new one that I have been stewing on for a while. </p><p>Excuse my lack of participation in the Archive of Our Own. It has been a bumpy ride in my life, &amp; I have been a member since 2009. This website has been an amazing community, &amp; I finally feel my creativity back.</p><p>Readers &amp; Writers! Thank you! &lt;3</p><p>Also inspired by Color_Les with the "Mage &amp; Demon Queen" (check it out on webtoons)</p><p>IMPORTANT INFORMATION</p><p>Astra, (Meaning Beauty of the goddess)</p><p>Astra Viking tattoos that she can use as powers (secretly learned real magic)</p><p>Sleipnir (named after the horse of Norse Mythology, who carried Odin), a Percheron Stallion. <br/>https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS-lt19SpgU01VAJXFo8b2INbveBztOhuxwCw&amp;usqp=CAU</p><p> (FxF)<br/>Slow Burn, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Action, AU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next couple days Astra was introduced to some of the townsfolk and Fae. She had been unable to explore much because Aurora and Maleficent told some of the Fae guards to keep an eye on her while they discuss the next plan of action.</p><p>Aurora went to warn Phillip and his father about the coming days. And because the king and prince were far away at the time, Maleficent had sent Diaval with her to confirm the threat that Astra warned of. It would take a few days to reach the men to devise a plan of defense for both kingdoms, so Aurora left the next morning. Nothing was worse than being unprepared for battle, and from an enemy not well known, but ancient enough to start a war for the end of days itself. </p><p>Maleficent was the one who took the responsibility of leading the attack on the foreign enemy. Astra, being of that foreign land was to be the right hand of Borra, the Fae's most fierce and loyal follower of the Phoenix Queen. Once Aurora and Diaval had departed, Maleficent sent word to retrieve Borra. The Dark Fae still lived on the island where most of the other Fae still resided. Fortunately for the Fae, traveling distances was never an issue because of their ability to take flight above the mountains and clouds. It would only take a day for word to reach him, and by tomorrow's light, he would be by Maleficent's side, ready to follow her without question. </p><p>Astra was left to the day by herself, aside from the lingering Fae that were ordered to watch her. She took the time to head to the stables to see Sleipnir.<br/>
In all honesty, she had a hard time sleeping in the castle. There were constantly strange sounds that she was not familiar with, and the cold walls were too constricting for her. Even though her room was not small at all, it seemed as though her world had gotten more real. The dread of what was to come was overwhelming that she could not keep her mind from the giant beast that had saved her from a most certain, and slow death. Astra ended up pacing the room much of the night and stared off into the void. If this was the last night of true peace, she wanted to be awake for it all before the beginning of the end unfolded.</p><p>Astra was left to the cold room of the castle and could not get to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a day full of questions and interrogations of the people that she vowed to stop. If she was going to get any sleep that night, she had to be in a place that she felt most comfortable. The young woman sighed deeply, grabbed a blanket, and headed towards the stable.</p><p>As the sun rose, color of gold, orange, and sapphire shown richer and more awe-inspiring than Astra would have ever seen. As soon as the rays of the sun had touched the roof of the stables, a figure had landed just mere meters away from the sleeping Viking.<br/>
A shadow loomed over her as she slept, and crept closer. Thankfully, the Percheron woke before it could reach Astra and had begun to snort annoyingly towards the silhouette. </p><p>"Shuuush Sleip...jussst, a few more minutes…" Astra slurred against the big beast with her head laying on top of his belly.</p><p>"We have many important things to do. Get up." A strange voice demanded. </p><p>Stirring, Astra shoved her hand onto Sleipnir's muzzle, "Shhhhhhhhh. No more speaking from you."</p><p>The figure and beast, both looked at the sleeping woman and, in a huff, the horse got up which made Astra very displeased. Her sleeping form was left abandoned on the hay which made the young woman sneeze herself awake, forcing eyes to open. Slow blinks and a huge yawn bellowed out of her when she discovered that her pillow had gone out to the pasture to eat, as he usually did to wake her up; but there was also another presence invading her space as well that she quickly discovered.</p><p>The silhouette of the demon flashed in Astra's mind from the day before, and she woke with a fright as a reflex, she threw herself to the stable wall behind her, stretching her hand behind her back while bracing her posture on a knee; ready to leap forward if needed. </p><p>"Good morning to you too." The stranger said.</p><p>"Gods, why must you wake me now." Glancing to the horizon, "The sun is not even up yet!" Astra exclaimed. As her eyes adjusted, the same silhouette that met her on the lake was once again standing in front of her.</p><p>"You don't realize how long I have been looking for you this morning. I had almost believed you left." Maleficent said towards the woman.</p><p>Getting up from the ground, Astra tried to stifle another yawn, but failed, "I cannot abandon our rematch; and besides, you offered to help me with no proof other than my word. So, I can never truly repay you for your kindness."</p><p>"This is true, we have no real proof of the war, and you are still merely a foreigner in these lands. However, I do hope for your sake that you wouldn't have lied to me back at the lake." She said giving her a sideways glance.</p><p>Smirking back and walking past Maleficent, she replied, "I don't think lying to a being such as yourself would have been wise. And your timing could not have been more perfect on your part. Catching a woman bathing is a bad omen in my land. Well, for men mainly."</p><p>Following the young woman, towards the Percheron, she was not quite sure how to respond. Maleficent was curious about Astra and was not used to the way she spoke so openly about herself. Aurora and her always avoided such awkward moments about oneself, for it was considered rude and intimate. If she ever talked to her goddaughter this way, she bet that Aurora would die out of embarrassment.</p><p>Sleipnir heard the footsteps of the woman coming and flicked his tail when the Viking laid a hand on his shoulder. Astra glinted over her shoulder at Maleficent who had appeared to have not quite understood what she was saying but was curious to know. It was like she tried to inquire with her look but was awkward in asking.</p><p>Astra gave a smiled huff of her breath and turned to the woman with horns. "When men find women bathing, they are usually witches who seduce them under their spell. Making the man bend to her will, costing him ill will, or death. Only men of power fall for these witches for they don't fear they will be the ones to be overtaken by the omens."</p><p>"I am no man, obviously." Maleficent retorted back before she felt too uncomfortable. </p><p>"No, obviously not." Astra replied, looking over the Fae, "Besides, you were there merely to protect your own. I simply was in the wrong spot...or… right one."</p><p>Just as soon as Maleficent was going to reply, a dozen Fae streaked across the sky towards the castle. Both women looked upwards to see Borra and his guards flying quickly to meet the Queen of the Fae. Without skipping a beat, Maleficent spoke, "Come. We have work to do."</p><p>Borra, who was appointed as the Fae's War Chief was taller than most of the other Fae with a wild hunger in his eye. He reminded the Viking girl of the God of Chaos, Loki. Borra's horns pointed towards the sky in a twisted manner that looked like two tornados about to strike the earth itself. Hair, long and unrestrained only added to his status.<br/>
When Maleficent introduced Astra to him, he glared at her with such an intensity that it made her feel like she was being brought to judgement. His wings were just as strong looking like the Queen's, however they were much longer, and had this twitch to them, whenever he made a face. Borra's wings and muscle movements seemed to have their own agenda and Astra could not help but feel like she would have to watch herself around him in case any of his body decided to collide with her on any occasion.  </p><p>Meeting with him and Maleficent throughout the day, Astra had told him which direction she had come from and for approximately how long she and Sleipnir had traveled. Borra was not timid in asking all the questions he could think of towards Astra, because he was not going to give these new enemies a chance if he could stop it. His loyalty and pride were on the line to keep his people safe. He had done so in the past, and he was not about to let them down this time. </p><p>Astra did her best to explain the kind of people they were going to encounter and warn them to not be rash in attacking on site. For the Vikings were nothing less than born warriors. Some places even called them giants for how much destruction they left in their wake. As the day went on, the trio had come up with a tactic to observe the enemy while making plans to defend. </p><p>Borra took off that night with his guards and other Fae who volunteered to scout out the enemy. With precautions made and warnings from Astra, Maleficent's War Chief would return in a couple weeks with news of the enemy and where they were to be located. For the time being, getting the townsfolk prepared and safe in case the war had led them to Moors and Ulstead was the main priority.</p><p>The sun had just started to fall out of the sky when Maleficent caught Astra leaving the War Room towards the stairs, to the chamber given to her by Aurora. Following the girl, she finally met up with her on the balcony. The sky was quiet once again, blue and calm. The rays played with the clouds off to the horizon and painted the sky with orange, gold and purple. </p><p>"Your mind must be racing through all this?" Maleficent asked scanning the horizon, opposite of the sun to search for Borra, even though he was nowhere in sight.</p><p>Astra relaxed on the stone railing once again, "I'm trying to calm it. I have been on the run for longer than I had imagined and have had to escape a life that would have brought me torture. I'm on the verge of a war, and I have just found the one place on this godforsaken world that relieves my mind of everything." She sighs, "and I might lose it just as quickly as I found it."</p><p>Maleficent could not help but feel a bit of pride in the world she was living in now, and to have someone so sudden come into it, to appreciate it the way she and Aurora had grown to love it was nostalgic. Sensing Astra's growing fondness of Moors and Ulstead was a good feeling. </p><p>"With your warnings, we have a better chance to keep it safe. If it were not for you showing up here, we would have been blindsided, and if the enemy is truly as strong as you say, we would not survive long." Maleficent looked down at the pasture that Sleipnir was grazing in. "besides, that beast is enough proof that you were not lying. He truly is magnificent."</p><p>"He really is, and he saved me on more than one occasion. If we have any chance to save this place, I will do anything it takes. Your world is much more than I ever would have imagined it would be…Hell, more than I ever thought possible." Astra said looking towards the mountains of Moors. "I knew spells were real, but -" looking at Maleficent, "You and your kind are truly supernatural. The more I see you and the Fae, the more I feel like our stories came from our people catching glimpses of your kind."</p><p>"You could be right; I've been told that the Fae were travelers as well. They simply stopped once mankind had grown too strong. Wanting our wings and horns as prizes...I know that all too well." Brushing a part of her wing, she had a pained expression, "Fearing the magical realm, control and conquer were their only goal. It made them feel powerful because they themselves could not grasp being one with their own kind. Humans are the only ones I have ever encountered to be without magic. I do not know why, but it is like…if humans cannot grasp it, they must destroy it. Foul creatures if you ask me…" Maleficent said sternly.</p><p>Nodding at her remark, "hmm, it seems our fates have become entangled, and yes, it does seem like my kind is incapable of becoming one with the world. But meeting Aurora and seeing how much she loves you, and the towns people must give you some hope towards humanity though. And I have no desire to hurt this world." Astra sighed.</p><p>"Aurora was the best thing to have happened to me. She has such a free spirit, strong and stubborn. Growing up, she taught me more than I could have guessed about how good humans can be. Not all are bad, I know, but I still am wary of them." Maleficent said.</p><p>"Aye, I don't blame you one bit, and would highly recommend keeping your wits about you with us humans." Astra replied with a small smile. </p><p>As the sun slipped under the horizon, thunder began to roar in the distance. Lightning silently flashed like veins towards the castle. The wind picked up and caught Astra's hair. It danced with the wind as the thunder grew louder. Maleficent turned towards the young Viking, looking at her profile as she was taking in the change of weather with her eyes closed, and deep breaths filled her lungs with the warm electric air. Unlike Aurora with her soft features, Astra's were strong, fierce, and flawless. The storms dark clouds and wind made Astra finally look like she was at peace, as ironic as it seemed with the chaos brewing above. She truly was a sight of mystery for the Fae, and their interactions had been quite enjoyable for her. It had been too long since she had met another human so interesting. From the stories she had shared, her world was quite different and brutal. But now Astra was free to live a life away from that, and it made Maleficent eager to learn more about the world of the gods she had briefly explained to her.<br/>
Thunder rolling above their heads, Astra’s eyes opened just in time to see the rain rushing towards them and in an instant the waters started to drench them both.</p><p>"Shouldn't we move inside?" the Fae asked glancing up at the rain as well and then towards Astra.</p><p>The Viking turned to look at her, and Maleficent had given her a shocked expression, "Your eyes!"</p><p>Astra's eyes glowed like the lightning itself. A brilliant cold blue with her pupils almost slowly pulsing with white. Maleficent had no idea that humans could wield such magic. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to startle you. When the thunder roars, I feel at peace…I feel close to the gods, and this storm makes me have faith that they are in our favor." </p><p>"Does this happen often?" Maleficent asked forgetting they were being soaked by the storm.</p><p>Astra smiled at her, "Only if I so choose."</p><p>With not a dry spot-on Astra's light tan shirt, she twisted ever so slightly that the deep 'V' in her garment revealed the markings on her back. Her tattoos glowed with the same blue as her eyes.</p><p>Maleficent was in awe. She had never seen such a thing in her life. Without even thinking about it, she reached out and touched the middle of her back, "This is truly remarkable!" The glow had a warm, wild, and raw energy that she could sense inside the woman's body.</p><p>Not used to being seen like this, nor touched by another, took Astra by surprise. She did her best not to pull away but could not help but jump a little by the surprise. "Oh!" was all that came from her lips. </p><p>Astra's small exclamation pulled Maleficent back to realizing that she might have put her in an awkward situation. "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that you really are a mystery, and I've never seen or heard of a human emit such powers before."</p><p>Just then a bolt of lightning came streaking across the sky. Being so high up in the castle, both women jumped at the sudden sound that came pounding into their chests. It caused them both to dash inside.</p><p>Astra looked almost horrified by the sound and yet it had caused the adrenalin to come out in a fit of laughter. Maleficent, who tried to keep composure, could not help but join in. They both shared the looks of dodging an accidental death, and to be fair, Astra was the one who jumped first and ran away. </p><p>"Holy shit! That was close!" Astra was saying through her laughter. "I was not expecting that to happen so suddenly...fuck!"</p><p>Maleficent couldn't take her hand off her chest as she was still trying to catch her breath, "I must admit, I wasn't either. I have even flown in a storm before, and the lightning was pretty bad then!"</p><p>The blue glow had disappeared from Astra's form, and the only thing that remained of that wild energy was living inside the Viking woman, begging to be free again. </p><p>"Well, looks like I need to find dry clothes now." Astra said examining herself while dripping all over the floor. </p><p>Maleficent looked around herself too, and her black dress, was no longer flowing, but sagging. Straightening up, her clothes began to steam until no more vaper emitted from the woman.</p><p>"Show off." Astra said turning around to seize dry clothes from a dresser nearby.</p><p>With her back turned from the Fae, she grabbed her shirt and peeled it off. Throwing it on the floor next to her.</p><p>"You do know there is a screen next to the dresser to change!" Maleficent exclaimed. She turned her head with her hand guarding her view of the woman. "Why are you not normal?!"</p><p>"Is that what that was, I thought it was a useless wall. Besides, it is fun to see you bothered like this. It amuses me." Astra laughed.</p><p>"Your kind must love just making others uncomfortable…don't they." Maleficent continued.</p><p>"It is fun, I must admit. Dark humor is kind of our thing." Astra said while moving towards the screen, still bare from the top. Once she was behind it, Maleficent gave a big sigh of relief, turning at the location of the Viking.</p><p>"You're weird." She huffed.</p><p>"And you're too easy to get a laugh out of. Miss All-Mighty, powerful Queen of, 'Don’t Look at Me!'" Astra replied.</p><p>Maleficent just rolled her eyes at this point because she could not think of what to say next. She had a point, but if she said anything, Astra would know she had got her.<br/>
Walking back out from the screen, Astra wore a nightgown. It was fancier than she would have liked but figured it must have been Aurora's at one point. The gown was a simple light pink that stopped at her calves, with lots of little frills at the end of the gown and long sleeves. The front of the gown had buttons that Astra left open just past her collar bone.</p><p>"Well, my queen, I suppose we have some work to do while we wait for Aurora and Borra to get back to us." She stated.</p><p>"Yes, I do hope to hear from Aurora in a few days. And until Borra and his men get back with news of the enemy, we must prepare the kingdoms. I do hope you will join me. I have to go to Moors to let my people know, and I have a feeling you'd not want to miss that." Maleficent said with a smile curling at the edge of her lips.</p><p>"Are there more of those creatures I saw at the lake?!" Astra replied excitedly.</p><p>"Much more than you can imagine." Maleficent expressed hinting. </p><p>Another roar of thunder blanketed the kingdom.</p><p>"Well, then I guess, we shall have long days ahead of us." Astra looked distant for a moment.</p><p>Walking over to the young Viking, she clutched her hands in her own, caught her eyes, "It will be alright. We shall see it to the end."</p><p>Astra had no control over her next move, which was embracing the woman in front of her. She had not known a lot of people to support her, and the only one who ever did was her mother when she was young. But Maleficent was no mother to her, she was an embodiment of a Valkyrie who would see her victorious in battle. Her encouragement meant everything to Astra, and she hoped to fight alongside her until the end.<br/>
The sudden embrace caught Maleficent off guard, for the Viking woman was stronger than she looked, causing her to stumble. Taking a hold of Astra's waist, trying not to fall, her wings unfolded forward to counter the motion which encased the Viking in a void of black feathers. No one ever hugged her beside Aurora. It was odd for a second, but the embrace felt nice, and the warmth of her body was comforting. Maleficent did not realize how starved she had become and out of touch of intimacy with another soul. Astra, in the few days they had met, a bond began to form that took her by surprise.<br/>
Not only did this stranger invade her land, she also was not afraid of her from the beginning and engaged with her on a level of an old friend the first night they met. This woman was more mysterious than all the magic she already knew. And now, this embrace felt as old as time, and yet excitingly new; a silent bond of trust was born with the responsibility to protect her with her every breath.<br/>
Astra was not like Aurora, but she felt that the connection with the Viking could be just as strong.<br/>
As the moment went by, Maleficent finally returned the hug to then find the woman’s grip loosening slightly. Thinking the embrace might be awkward, she pulled her head back a little, only to feel lips resting on her neck. Shocked, Maleficent went as still as a corpse, hoping she was making it up. Craning her neck away from Astra, she heard a small snore emitting from the warrior.</p><p>Relieved, and chuckling slightly, she stood Astra straight up, "To bed with you. We shall deal with tomorrows worries then."</p><p>"Mmmmk" She slurred.</p><p>Helping her to bed, she tucked in the woman, "Goodnight Astra."</p><p>Walking out of the room, Maleficent flicked her fingers which made the balcony doors shut quietly, and before she reached the doors to the hall, she heard Astra mumble, "I wish there was a spell to make me sleep forever."</p><p>This woman would be the death of her, she swore under her breath with a smile and eye roll, she closed the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Disobedience Has A Price</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rated explicit because of swearing.</p><p>Astra is on an epic adventure to rid her world of the terrible barbarians who’s only mission is to begin Ragnarök. They are on the war path to capture ancient war horses that were foretold to carry the gods around the world and whoever has control over them, has power over the battlefield. Astra must escape her duties and betray the people she was raised by to save the world. Little does she know; her universe will be shaped in a way she could have never imagined.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to my little story.<br/>I have been really enjoyed the Viking series and on the verge of obsession with Maleficent. I have been trying to discover more fictions but sadly, not a lot are out there and most of them appear to be dead. So, I am going to make a new one that I have been stewing on for a while.<br/>Readers &amp; Writers! Thank you! &lt;3<br/>Also inspired by Color_Les with the "Mage &amp; Demon Queen" (check it out on webtoons)<br/>IMPORTANT INFORMATION<br/>Astra, (Meaning Beauty of the goddess)<br/>Astra Viking tattoos that she can use as powers (secretly learned real magic)<br/>Sleipnir (named after the horse of Norse Mythology, who carried Odin), a Percheron Stallion.</p><p>https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS-lt19SpgU01VAJXFo8b2INbveBztOhuxwCw&amp;usqp=CAU</p><p>(FxF)<br/>Slow Burn, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Action, AU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long ago, Astra had been forced to prove her worth by taking part in her first…and last raid.</p><p>Astra had trained with the rest of the young Viking children since she could walk. Her mother, who was a shieldmaiden had begun showing her how to live and defend herself outside of the education she was given with the others and quickly discovered fighting was a skill she was not so natural at. The little girl, would rather play in the dirt, talk to animals, and gather herbs than be a Viking. The stories of magic and the gods fascinated her more than anything, and she would dream about living with Freya, caring for the critters in her realm, casting spells, and living away from those who only sought destruction.  Astra asked her mother for stories as much as she could get away with because her father was more than less affectionate, he disapproved of Astra’s head being fill with stories since all she did was wander off into the wilds wasting time as he saw it, but would tell stories of their ancestors, which would always end in war and his obsession of Ragnarök. </p><p>Her father who was a ruthless Jarl of the land, followed his father's example and ruled with a blood lust to control everyone and everything. His obsession with the ancient stories of the Percherons controlled his judgement so much that his life was focused on being the first Viking in five hundred years to capture them again. Day and Night, he would seek out information and proof that they exist. Hundreds of his men were dispatched on raiding parties across the known world for evidence of these beasts, and most failed. Some men, over the decades came back with news, sightings, and bones of the beasts. This had driven him into an even greater frenzy after the first sign of the creatures. Astra’s father sent out war parties in force, and she was then thrusted into preparation with the other children so that she could be a part of his empire when the greatest battle of all began.</p><p>As the years past, Astra became a respectable warrior. Tough on the outside, and even more strong willed on the inside. She had little time to herself, let alone sleep. Her father watched her like Odin’s ravens, to the point where he made sure that she could not do anything besides train. When the rare occasions came, she would visit her mother who was usually chatting with the elders and taking care of the newborns in the village. Her mother, a shieldmaiden no longer, had part of her leg gashed, scars that ran across her head, and blinded in one eye. Hair, white as snow, as compared to the teenage Viking, whose hair was burning red.<br/>
The scars left on the shieldmaiden’s body was a result of disobeying Astra’s father. Once their daughter was forced into training, he had strictly forbid Astra to listen to her mother’s stories of magic and Druid nonsense. He wanted his daughter to leave behind childish ways and solely focus on fighting. </p><p>It was not long until he learned that she had secretly been teaching Astra spells when she was allowed some time away. And for that, her mother was thrown into an arena of starving wolves that her father kept for torture and entertainment. This time, he was punishing both women for disobeying his order.<br/>
The onlookers feared him even more, knowing that his own wife and daughter were being persecuted, with potentially murdering his own wife. Disobedience was never an option. </p><p>Stripped of her title, and shunned by the village, Astra’s mother was living in exile. The only company she had were the slaves, and on occasion, her daughter. </p><p>The training was hard enough, and after that day, it had only gotten worse as she was now always watched by her father’s appointed men lurking all around. Isolation was a luxury of the past.<br/>
One point in time, she had nearly been killed in a sparring match and if it were not for her mother who taught her how to think on her feet and use the environment around her, she would have had her head caved in. Every time she fought, her body screamed in agony because when she dropped a weapon in the arena, the fight would cease, and her father would replace it with a heavier one, closely followed by the back of his hand to her head.<br/>
As the winter days grew colder on her twenty-sixth year as her training continued, Astra had had enough one day and ran away from everything. She had no idea where she was going, but the young warrior needed to escape her world. Knowing that she would have Hell to pay, if she were discovered, the young warrior would give anything to have a chance from her torturous life to heal her broken hands and body.<br/>
Running as fast as her exhausted legs could carry her, she bolted through the forest, nearing a clearing that would give her a means of freedom. Every breath was difficult, and every step made her want to cry out in anguish, but she was going to be free. Sprinting around a huge tree, she did not realize the figures stalking its prey. Spooked, the elk, raised its head in the direction of the heavy-footed creature, then darted off. Just as soon as the elk left, Astra clumsily leapt over a root, only to fall on her face into her father’s hunting party outside the village walls.</p><p> “How dare you run from me Astra! You clearly cannot learn from your past mistakes!” Her father bellowed from his chest. She would believe it if he started breathing fire as well. </p><p>Staring into his empty eyes, she replied almost inaudibly, “What do you have planned for me?”</p><p>Lip twitching, he stated, “You will be joining our next raid. No one will defend, nor provide you with food. If you survive, then we shall discuss your punishment.”</p><p>With a wave of his hand, she was hauled into the dungeon until their departure.</p><p>Shivering in the cold cage, the distant thunder was her only comfort. Rats scurried around her feet while she curled up in a ball in the corner. Her life has always been harsh and cruel. Her father was a god when it came to creative torture. But one thing he did teach her, was to never back down in a fight. Training all those years had given her a strength and fighting skills she never had before. Her mother’s stubborn curiosity of stories, magic and Freya remained to grow in her spirits ever since she heard her first tale.</p><p>“Well, I guess this is the only time I’ll ever get any sleep.” She spoke to a rat that sprinted across her cell.</p><p>Trying to find the most comfortable position, she began closing her eyes, unaware that there was a presence crawling its way to her through the cracked door.</p><p>“Astra!” a shadowed figure whispered.</p><p>The young Viking shot up in panic, looked around frantically, only to see her mother coming closer to her on her hands and knees.</p><p>Clasping the bars nearest to her mother, she began to tear up. “Mother! What are you doing? If they see you, Father will have you killed!” </p><p>“Shhshhh. I’m here to give you these before you leave.” Her mother reached into her bag hanging on her shoulder and pulled out a small dagger, and a couple of small glass containers filled with pink liquid. “Take these. Your father will not allow you to have a weapon on board or in this journey, you must survive and come back, I do not have much time left to explain! These potions will keep your energy up when you fight, but they will not fill you up. Use the dagger to find food…”</p><p>They were interrupted by voices mumbling outside of the cell.</p><p>“I must go. I love you Astra! Come back! I have much more to tell you!” She said hastily.</p><p>“Mom!” Astra said panicked.</p><p>Grasping her face with her two hand, Astra’s mother caressed her forehead. “Come back alive. I know you can survive.”</p><p>Just as soon as she finished speaking, her mother rushed out without a sound.</p><p>Thunder rolled in towards the village, leaving Astra alone in the cold night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Freedom Is Never Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rated explicit because of swearing.</p><p>Astra is on an epic adventure to rid her world of the terrible barbarians who’s only mission is to begin Ragnarök. They are on the war path to capture ancient war horses that were foretold to carry the gods around the world and whoever has control over them, has power over the battlefield. Astra must escape her duties and betray the people she was raised by to save the world. Little does she know; her universe will be shaped in a way she could have never imagined.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to my little story.<br/>I have been really enjoyed the Viking series and on the verge of obsession with Maleficent. I have been trying to discover more fictions but sadly, not a lot are out there and most of them appear to be dead. So, I am going to make a new one that I have been stewing on for a while.<br/>Readers &amp; Writers! Thank you! &lt;3<br/>Also inspired by Color_Les with the "Mage &amp; Demon Queen" (check it out on webtoons)<br/>IMPORTANT INFORMATION<br/>Astra, (Meaning Beauty of the goddess)<br/>Astra Viking tattoos that she can use as powers (secretly learned real magic)<br/>Sleipnir (named after the horse of Norse Mythology, who carried Odin), a Percheron Stallion.</p><p>https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS-lt19SpgU01VAJXFo8b2INbveBztOhuxwCw&amp;usqp=CAU</p><p>(FxF)<br/>Slow Burn, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Action, AU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The seas were calm, and the sky was unwelcoming with no clouds in sight. The ships had been sailing for days, and Astra had lost count on if the days were still in the single digits. All she knew was that soon, they were going to see the strange land that her father had imprisoned her to survive.<br/>Journeying with her people, the Viking fought for glory to Odin and Thor. They stole, killed, raped, and kidnapped to serve their own agenda for anyone besides the Vikings were there to serve them and be their entertainment. </p><p>With many more days at sea, and some lives lost, they endured the rough weather to the new land. Settling on the coast, she was jerked out of the boat, and thrown onto the sand. Her first mission was to be part of the scouting party to find this village of which they intended to take. She was accompanied by four other Vikings that were heavily armed. Throat dry, lips chapped, she stumbled through the beach, following the group. It was a long and grueling day, being dried up by the heat of the sun, and sand that had turn to jagged rocks by the cliffside. However, the day was successful in that the place they had landed was not too far from the village that they had set to seek out.</p><p>Trudging back to the camp, the other scouts had reported to the captain of the raid. He was like her father’s shadow, large, ruthless, scarred and had no sense of emotion. Astra did not want to get on this mountain of a man’s bad side. If he ever had a good side that is. Most of her kind called him, Baulder, for he had a crazy look in his eyes, and never lost a fight. Weapons of any sort never seemed to bother him when he was unable to deflect the strike. He was known for charging his opponent with only his fists.</p><p>As the last of the camp was being built, the other Vikings partook in eating and drinking, while Astra was unable to have food from the stockpile, per her father’s orders. Sitting on driftwood, she watched as the others laughed and were warmed by the fire while she was left in the dark to look out of the ocean.<br/>Her stomach ached for food, and she was fading with fatigue. When her and the scouts looked for the town, Astra had been searching along the way for easy prey but was unsuccessful in that the lizards were too quick and scares as is. Sighing, she dropped to the sand the snugged herself to the monstrous dead wood and fell asleep.</p><p>The night was cold and the wind bit into Astra’s cheeks when she awoke the next morning. Hearing fire crackle and watching the men and women eating around it seemed like more of a luxury than her whole childhood, living in a fortress. Smacking her lips, she was contemplating on stealing a morsal for herself.<br/>The sweet smell of pig, chicken, and venison roasting over the fire made her almost rabid with murderous intent. She had not eaten in days because of her actions recently, although she would be willing to try her fighting skills for an opportunity for just a lick of food. Blue eyes darted amongst the other Vikings, and she began to reach for her dagger that her mother had gifted her. However, she caught a glimpse of the mountain man ambling over to her with a half carcass of chicken and bread. </p><p>She noticed his murderous eyes stalking her every move and decided to not risk her health further. Retracting her fingers from the dagger in her boot, she watched him approach.<br/>Ragged and broken, she tensed up for anything he may try, as well as try to fight her way out of it even if there was no chance of winning. Balling up her fist and snarling her nose, she was ready to battle. Suddenly, without much effort he tossed the roasted bird and bread into the sand by her feet. Shocked, she was left speechless by his actions. Not only was this man menacing, but he had never shown kindness in any way. Not to her, or anyone in the village back home.</p><p>“Wh-why are you showing me kindness when my father strictly told you not to?” She said flatly.</p><p>Examining her intensely, he looked up to the seagulls circling, “I’m not. The birds are hungry.”<br/>Meandering back to the camp, he left Astra alone and puzzled.</p><p>The young warrior looked up rapidly to see the gulls targeting her food. With wild reflexes, she snatched the food that Baulder had tossed away. </p><p>The warm meat filled her stomach in welcome of a new realm of bliss. Even the sand did not stop her from thinking that this was the best food she had ever tasted. <br/>Holding it intently, she thanked Freya for the provision, and wished protection over her mother who risked her life again to give aid.</p><p>A while later, horns blasted, men hollered, and shieldmaidens chanted. Astra finished her food with nothing left on the bones. The raiding party was getting ready to leave for the town, and she had hoped to wish this all away like a bad dream. Getting up was a challenge, for her muscles were used to being dry and still. Nothing was worse than getting ready for battle with a body that protested so greatly. But if she were wanting to survive this and her father’s wrath, she had to push on.</p><p>Climbing up on the hills that looked down onto the town, Astra could make out more than what she saw the night before. The raiding party began to split up to flank the town in an ambush surprise. Astra was regretting everything and wished she had enough strength to stop what was about to happened to all the innocent lives that were about to be taken. Freezing with dread, she closed her eyes firmly. Maybe this was all just a nightmare, and if she opened them again, she would be next to her mother, listening to stories of magic and the gods. That thought was quickly interrupted by a huge hand that yanked her up from her shirt. “Come on! You have no choice!” The voice of Baulder boomed next to her ear.</p><p>Screams, and clashing of swords were heard throughout the settlement. Fire consumed the homes, blood stained the streets, cries of the innocent filled the air with fear. </p><p>Bashing through doors, the mountain man dragged Astra around like a rag doll. He did not realize how strong this young Viking woman was, since she was less than half his size, and yet he was struggling against her resistances; he flung her across a room, landing on a table, she gasped for breath. </p><p>“Fuck!” Astra yelped grabbing her side.</p><p>“Shut up!” He huffed loudly.</p><p>Glancing around, she saw a butcher knife that had fallen off the table. Baulder was closing in on her when she rolled off the table and grabbed the handle of the knife. Before she could defend herself, her hand was suddenly crushed by the man’s foot. </p><p>“Gah! Shit! Get off me!” Astra cried and fought against him. Her free hand balled into a fist and she cracked into his knee that was pinning her down.</p><p>“Ahh!” he roared, stumbling to the ground. Astra may have been much smaller in size to this man attacking her, but all her years being beaten by her father had taught her how to hold her own. <br/>Rolling over, Astra tried her best to get up onto her feet to escape but was stopped with Baulder’s hand clutching her ankle, sending her back down to the floor. </p><p>“Stop! You can’t go back out there!” he said loudly.</p><p>“Get off of me!” she yelled back. Struggling to get up, he had a firm grasp of her waist and was squeezing her roughly. </p><p>“Stop fighting! I am not here to hurt you! I am trying to save you!” Baulder said trying to stop Astra from elbowing him in the face.</p><p>“Liar!” Astra yelled getting in a strike against the side of the man’s temple.</p><p>“Enough!” He angrily asserted. Picking the young girl up, he slammed her back down on the table. His weight behind her and the knife edge of his forearm pinned her neck down, making it hard for her to breathe. “I am trying to help! You were not meant to survive this trip. Your father gave me orders to make it look like an accident since your disobedience to him cannot be allowed.”</p><p>“This does not feel like you are helping!” She replied through fraught breath. </p><p>“I am sorry for this.” Baulder whispered, taking his hand that was free from holding down Astra, he grabbed his dagger using the pommel to blow against her head.</p><p>Black</p><p>Astra awoke much later, thinking that she must have hit her head hard enough to not remember much of the last few days. Head pounding, she looked through bleary eyes, and tried to wipe the blood away that had hardened on her brow. Unable to move her arms, she looked around to see that she was tied to a pole in the middle of her village. Hands and arms numb, she looked up to see three men hanging by their backs with their skin torn down their spines. All were facing towards her like she was next. Blood Eagles. She recognized at that point; her fate was sealed.</p><p>Night had fallen and thunder was off in the distance again. Astra was fading with the little energy she had. Looking up to see if the clouds would relieve her of thirst, all she could see were stars mocking her above. Closing her eyes, she was trying to muster any power she had left to find a way to escape. Her will power began to slip as she was too exhausted to even think. Right before she slipped into darkness there was a hand shaking her awake. Coming to, she was staring into the eyes of her mother who looked frantic.</p><p>“Astra! You need to get out of here fast! Your father is coming, and he will not give you any more chances. Time is up! I wish I could explain more.” her mother quickly pulled a dagger from her shoulder that Astra had not seen before and cut her hands free.</p><p>“Mother…. what is going on? Why are you here?” she replied blearily. </p><p>“Listen! I do not have time! You need to leave. Your father found one, and he will not stop now. Nothing will! You must go after the horse! Find him and find help!” She quickly spoke. Astra barely made sense of anything her mother was talking about before she was being lifted to her feet.</p><p>“Mother, I cannot leave. I do not know what is going on.” Astra spoke.</p><p>While her mother was throwing her bag over Astra’s shoulders, she heard the distant thunder coming closer and then fading opposite of where it began. Lifting her head again, she saw nothing in the sky and was very confused. </p><p>Seeing her perplexed expression, her mother replied, “Astra. You need to find him! Before your father captures him again. The bag has some provisions for your journey.”</p><p>“Him? What…are you not coming with me?” She spoke with more consciousness.</p><p>“I cannot. I must give you as much time to escape as I can. Quick! Drink this. It’ll give you strength.” She pulled out a small bottle of the pink potion her mother had given her before.</p><p>Shooting it down in one swig, she could feel her body replenishing itself.</p><p>“Good, give me your hands!” Her mother whispered. </p><p>Doing as she instructed, she held her mother’s hands and felt energy surge through her veins. Blue light crawled up her arms, to her shoulders she felt a weight on her back and in her muscles like she never felt before. Over her shoulder, she saw the light taking shape into new tattoos. They looked exactly like her mother’s before she was mauled by starving wolves. She watched is her mother’s hair turned from the snow-white glow to a dark, dingy grey. Astounded, she watched as her own hair went from the fiery red, to the radiant, soft white just as her mother’s.</p><p>“What’s going on! How did you do that?!” Astra said in awe.</p><p>Her mother smiled lovingly at her daughter, “Like I said, I wish I had more time. But you must know that the Percherons are real! The world is in danger –“ she was cut off by the sound of wolves howling and men yelling where the stables where on the other side of the village. </p><p>Kissing her daughter’s cheek, her mother instructed her to follow the sound of thundering hooves and to not stop until she found him. The world was in grave danger now that her father had captured one before it was set free mere moments ago. Astra left into the night hoping that maybe one day she would see her mother again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A New Hope for the Fae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rated explicit because of swearing.<br/>Astra is on an epic adventure to rid her world of the terrible barbarians who’s only mission is to begin Ragnarök. They are on the war path to capture ancient war horses that were foretold to carry the gods around the world and whoever has control over them, has power over the battlefield. Astra must escape her duties and betray the people she was raised by to save the world. Little does she know; her universe will be shaped in a way she could have never imagined.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to my little story.<br/>I have been really enjoyed the Viking series and on the verge of obsession with Maleficent. I have been trying to discover more fictions but sadly, not a lot are out there and most of them appear to be dead. So, I am going to make a new one that I have been stewing on for a while.<br/>Readers &amp; Writers! Thank you! &lt;3<br/>Also inspired by Color_Les with the "Mage &amp; Demon Queen" (check it out on webtoons)<br/>IMPORTANT INFORMATION<br/>Astra, (Meaning Beauty of the goddess)<br/>Astra Viking tattoos that she can use as powers (secretly learned real magic)<br/>Sleipnir (named after the horse of Norse Mythology, who carried Odin), a Percheron Stallion.<br/>https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS-lt19SpgU01VAJXFo8b2INbveBztOhuxwCw&amp;usqp=CAU<br/>(FxF)<br/>Slow Burn, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Action, AU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the knowledge of the Viking’s weapons and strategies, Astra was vital to Maleficent. She worked with the Fae and townsfolk over the passing week to help strengthen their defenses. Maleficent had left Astra alone for several days while she was in Moors informing her people of the upcoming threat. She had promised the young Viking that she would accompany her to Moors afterwards when Aurora and Diaval got back.</p>
<p>
One of the days that Maleficent was away, Aurora had come back with Diaval to inform her godmother that Phillip and the king were in full cooperation. Riding up the main road to the castle, she had caught Astra speaking with the blacksmith. Turning her horse towards the Viking, she jumped off before it fully stopped. “Astra! It is good to see you again! And in one piece still!” She smiled hugging the woman with enthusiasm.<br/>
Not used to hugs, she let out a surprised gasp, “It is good to see you back safely Princess. I hope it all went well.”<br/>
Aurora replied rolling her eyes, “Oh please, you are more than just a guest now. No need to be so formal.” Looking around with no sign of her godmother, she asked, “Do you know where Maleficent is?”</p><p>
Astra spotted Diaval strolling towards them giving a slight wave of acknowledgement, “No. I haven’t seen her in a while. When you left, she stayed a couple days here, then went to Moors and hasn’t returned since. She gave me orders to speak with the townsfolk about upgrading your weapons and defenses. We have already spoken with Borra, and he is out with a scouting party. They should arrive by next week with news.”</p><p>
“I see. Well…since you’re here; Phillip and the King have begun preparations on their part and are awaiting orders from Maleficent.” The princess replied half disappointed that her godmother was nowhere to greet her from her travels.</p><p>
Diaval stood next to Aurora making eye contact with Astra, “What are you doing with the blacksmith? Don’t they have enough weapons and armor?”<br/>
“I came down here to see what they had actually, and it looks like it’s all made out of iron.” Astra said holding a sword she borrowed from the Blacksmith.<br/>
“Yes, it’s the only metal we ‘ave miss.” The blacksmith’s voice boomed behind her.<br/>
“And unfortunately, the fairies cannot use it.” Aurora chimed in regrettably.<br/>
“Why not?” Astra replied perplexed.<br/>
“It burns them. Like, literally.” Diaval jumped in.</p><p>
Eyeballing the raven man, Astra asked, “Aren’t you magical? Does it hurt you?” Giving a small chuckle Diaval replied, “I am only affected by Maleficent’s magic. Other than that, I am just a raven. Iron does not hurt me. See!” Taking the sword from the woman, he touched the metal blade with no indication he was in pain or burn.<br/>
“The other fairy creatures do get hurt, and with half of our armies unable to wield weapons or armor, I don’t know what we will do.” Aurora expressed worriedly.</p><p>
Astra, without skipping a beat, reached down into her boot, and pulled out the dagger her mother had given her when she was imprisoned by her father. Displaying the dagger to Diaval, Aurora and the blacksmith she exclaimed, “We can forge this if you have other materials!”<br/>
Confused, Diaval spoke, “Umm, I don’t know if you have noticed, but we have daggers.”<br/>
“No no, I mean this,” Astra smiled pointing at the metal, “This is what we call ‘steel’ back home. Our people have plenty of it. And I have seen how it is made. It’s stronger than iron, and it may not hurt the others.”<br/>
Handing the dagger to Aurora for inspection, she traced her fingers along the blade, “This is beautiful! Look at those markings! I have never seen anything like this before!”</p><p>
Turning to the Blacksmith, Astra began to ask him if he has ever seen or made this new metal. Perplexed, he explained that the iron was the only thing they had to work with, other than Bronze, Silver and Gold. She listened to his words carefully, and then began to explain to him what she observed in her village and how to work iron into steel so that they may have a better chance at defeating the enemy. If not only equalizing the weaponry and armor.</p><p>
Within moments of their chat, Diaval looked up into the sky and shouted happily to Aurora, “She’s back!”<br/>
Landing meters away, Maleficent sent dust into the air. Once it settled, she glanced around to see her two favorite people back in Ulstead.<br/>
“Godmother!” Aurora burst out in glee, sprinting towards her.<br/>
“Running with scissors is one thing, but a dagger Aurora. I thought I taught you better than that.” She stated with a smile.</p><p>
Aurora gasped, “Oh! This is Astra’s. She said it might not hurt you!”<br/>
Baffled at the silly statement, Maleficent raised one eyebrow towards her, “I do believe that would hurt either way dear beasty. It is a sharp weapon after all.” Glancing towards Astra who was still chatting with the blacksmith, she turned her head to Aurora and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. “Come we have much to discuss.”<br/>
“Hold on my Queen! Astra may have solved a huge problem for the fairy creatures! Please, go speak with her. Aurora might be right about that dagger.” Diaval interrupted.<br/>
“Hmm” Maleficent beamed at her friend. “It is good to see you again Diaval. Thank you for seeing Aurora safe on the journey. I take it that there is good news on your side of things?”<br/>
Stepping up to her side he replied, “Yes. And like you said, we have much to discuss. Once she is done talking with the blacksmith.”</p><p>
Wandering over to the Viking, the trio waited until she was done describing the forging process as the Blacksmith was doing his best to keep up writing all her instructions. “That should be everything you need. If you have any problems, let me know. Do you have an assistant?” Astra asked.<br/>
“yes mam, he’s right o’er there.” The man pointed to a young Fae man whose wings were bound at the back, horns capped in bronze, leather apron hanging off his torso, and hands gloved up to his elbows.</p><p>
Shocked at the sight of his wings bound, Maleficent asked loudly, “Why are his wings tied?! He is NOT your slave!” Maleficent ended her exclamation with her hands becoming enveloped in green lightning.</p><p>
“No! No! No! Don’t hurt him!” the young Fae stumbled through the Smithy towards the Queen with his hands waving to stop her. “It is not what it looks like!” Tripping over his own boots almost stumbled straight into Astra. “My…my name is Shay, and Mr. Will is my master.”<br/>
Eyes going wide, Maleficent was showing multiple expressions, and struggling to stay calm.</p><p>
Facepalming, Shay hurried to take back what he said, “I mean Master Blacksmith! He took me in as his apprentice! Ever since we could live amongst the humans again, I wanted to learn what was outside of our island. I….I have always loved to tinker with things, but we never had all this back home,” he gestured around the shop. “Mr. Will took me in when he got sick and tired of me watching him all the time…asking him questions every chance I got.” Shay smiled awkwardly.</p><p>
“But aren’t you allergic to all the metal around you?” Aurora asked astounded that a Fae would be near it, let alone work with it.<br/>
“We ‘ad a few accidents when he first star’ed, I built him custom work attire, so we avoid fiascos as much as possible.” Mr. Will chimed in patting Shay on the back. “He’s one of the best appren’ices I’ve ev’r had! But can be clumsy as fuck some days.”<br/>
“What’s with your wings being bound then?” Diaval asked before Maleficent spoke angrily towards the Blacksmith.</p><p>Shay turned to the side, so the party could see. His apron was buckled in the back, long and thick enough to keep his wings secured. “This is here to help prevent them from catching fire. It turns out that when sparks fly, I get a little awkward. Can’t tell you how many times my wings almost caught fire.” Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.<br/>
“Odd how a Rainforest Fae can be so clumsy.” Maleficent mused.<br/>
“Yeah, I actually prefer the ground to the sky some days.” Shay let out a laugh. “So, I don’t mind having them tied up. I don’t have to think about them most of the time I am here.”</p><p>
Maleficent bowed her head slightly as an apology. “I am sorry I misjudged you Mr. Will. I still have a hard time adjusting some days.”<br/>
“No worries Miss Queen. I look after Shay like he was me own. Good kid with a big he’rt. And I’m glad we can help any way we can. We will follow this lass’s instructions and get back to yea as soon as we can.” Mr. Will said kindly.<br/>
“Astra said that this won’t hurt you anymore!” Aurora said excitedly, showed the dagger to Shay.<br/>
Looking intensely at the small weapon, he took off one of his gloves, his eyes darted at Astra for affirmation. “Is this what we’re going to be making?”<br/>
Nodding her head, she replied, “Yes…but it’s only a theory that purified iron, mixed with other elements won’t burn your kind. I honestly have no idea if it will even work.”</p><p>
Acknowledging her words, Shay cautiously took the handle, and rested the blade on his bare palm. Expecting it to hurt, he winched his torso away from his hands, but nothing came of it. No sizzle of his flesh or smell of poison emitted from the dagger. All he could feel was the coolness of the blade. Letting go of the breath he was holding; he let out a sigh of relief that quickly turned into a giggle of disbelief.</p>
<p>“Wow! Ha. Ha. I can’t believe this! This is truly magic!” Shay exclaimed like a kid. Running his fingers along the blade, he brought it up to his nose and took a deep breath.</p><p>
Maleficent was in disbelief, having no idea that this simple dagger could hold the answer to her long-awaited dreams. “May I?” the Dark Fae asked extending her hand towards Shay.<br/>
Seeing the Phoenix, he had almost dropped the blade on his toe. “Ah! Oh, yes, here.”<br/>
Holding the weapon in her hand, Maleficent copied the action Shay had done moments ago. The blade resting in her palm, she could only feel the cool, smooth texture of the dagger. Her eyes skated along the weapon in bewilderment. Changing hands, she kept flowing her fingers along its curves. She eventually locked eyes with Astra as water welled up in her eyes, “This is truly a wonderful surprise. I did not expect this ever to happen in my life. This, will change the course of our history.”</p><p>
Smiling back at her, Astra was overjoyed that her theory was correct. She reached out to Maleficent, motioning to the blade. “May I?”<br/>
Offering her the dagger, the Viking giving it back to Shay, “Keep this with you. You will both need it for reference. Just…don’t lose it.” She winked.</p><p>
“How do you expect us melt all the metal in our Smithy? I don’t know if you understand how much that is in such a short amount of time.” Mr. Will threw his arms out from his sides.</p><p>
Lighting up, Aurora said, “I know exactly where we can go! Follow me!” They all followed the blonde woman to the secret forge that her mother-in-law used in the past. Twisting the mannequin’s head, down the flight of stairs, onto the platform floating above the equipment that was sleeping like an abandoned beast.<br/>
“Looks like we’re gonna need more help! This place is enormous!” Mr. Will said in amazement.<br/>
“You will have all the help you need Mr. Will. Aurora. You’re to see that these two have everything they need. Food, water, and show them to the rooms in the castle that are not far from here. We need to make all accommodations quickly. Shay, I recommend you take that dagger back to the island and get as many Fae to help. I am sure they will be more than eager once they set eyes that. Mr. Will. Begin immediately.” Maleficent ordered.<br/>
Mr. Will replied heading back out to grab his equipment. “Will do Miss Queen! Shay will leave first thing tomorrow. Let’s go get our tools and get star’ed son!”<br/>
“Thank you, Astra! This means more to us than you know! You’re our savior!” Shay yelled excitedly to the point where his wings were twitching in his bindings.</p><p>
Smiling at the disappearing figures, Aurora pointed out “Godmother? I will do as you say, but I still need to discuss with you about our journey.”<br/>
With her mind racing about, she had almost forgotten that her goddaughter had news. “I am sorry beasty. Let us escape upstairs, away from this place.”</p><p>
Settling back into the War Room as before, they all sat closer together around the table with maps spread around. The midday had turned into evening with the fire roaring again in the room. Food had been placed on the table for them. The aroma of fresh hot bread and roasted chicken filled the air, the Princess and Maleficent had taken a glass of red wine, while the Viking had a pint of ale. Diaval stuck with water since he never like the taste of alcohol, nor understood why humans drank it. Maleficent was swirling the red liquid in her cup that she barely sipped. She was too distracted by what she had experienced earlier that day and had barely spoke to Aurora as they made their way up to the room.</p><p>
“Godmother?” Aurora softly asked. With no response, she asked again, “Godmother.” Both attempts failed to bring the woman out of her thoughts. Diaval looked at Maleficent and tried to clear his throat. That too did nothing.</p><p>
Finally, Astra, seeing both of their efforts failed, decided to take more of a violent approach. Tearing off a piece of bread, she lobbed it at the Queen’s head. Bouncing off the left side of her forehead, the piece landed directly into the wine splashing her face with scattered droplets of red. Maleficent inhaled quickly, glancing up at the trio. With a dumbfounded expression, Diaval pointed directly at the Viking. Aurora gasped and giggled at the same time but was stunned that this woman had the audacity to do something like that.</p><p>
“Really?! Was that necessary?!” She said sternly.<br/>
Astra, wide-eyed, but giving no sign of fright. She returned Maleficent with a devil’s smile.</p><p>
With a huff, Maleficent wiped the wine off, turning towards her Goddaughter in annoyance. “Alright, tell me Aurora about your journey? How are Phillip and the king? Are they ready for what’s to come?”</p><p>
Aurora answered back still giggling slightly. “They are awaiting orders and are getting preparations together as we speak. I had told them about the enemy that Astra has explained to us, but they would like more information as well. As soon as Borra comes back with more news, I shall head out again.”</p><p>
“Unfortunately, we cannot wait for Borra to get back. We have new information that Astra has so kindly revealed to us, and we need them to begin with the plan on upgrading all our weaponry and armor. I need that for the Fae now as well. Tomorrow you will speak with the Blacksmiths and then head back with orders.” Maleficent calmly replied taking a sip of wine.</p><p>
“We just got back from a long journey. How will we make it back to the king with no energy left? Not to mention all the responsibilities you just put on Aurora. I can make sure the blacksmith gets all his accommodations if you wish to send her back to Phillip.” Diaval asked abruptly.</p><p>
Looking his way, the Dark Fae, “You’re right. I’m sorry for expecting so much too quickly. I’ll be honest, the day has been…well…unexpected. We do not even know where the enemy is, or how many there are. But I would rather be over prepared than slaughtered outright. However, you both need rest. I would still like you, Aurora to speak with the blacksmith to make sure he is prepared and once he has made this…” Glancing at Astra she was lost for words.<br/>
“Steel.” Was all that came out of the warrior’s mouth as she was tipping the ale to her lips.<br/>
Nodding her head, Maleficent continued, “Steel, thank you. Yes, once Mr. Will had made it successfully with weapons and armor, you will head out to again.”<br/>
“Thank you.” Both Diaval and Aurora said at the same time.</p><p>
Astra watched the duo sink into the chairs, holding their drinks close to their lips and sighing relief of their delayed journey again. A smile and slight snicker came out as sympathy, knowing how tired one can be on a long journey.<br/>
“What news of Moors? I have not seen you in days. Is everything alright?” Astra asked.<br/>
“They are all preparing, and the weaker fairies are being relocated to the mountains where they will remain until this is all over. I’ve also gathered a search party for the heard that is of Sleipnir’s kind. They will report back to me when they have found them.” She said stoically.<br/>
“What will you do once you found them? If they’re not already taken by my people?” She replied nervous of the thought.<br/>
“If we find them first, I have given instructions to place them in Moors where they will be safe. And if they are already captured…I guess we shall have to find a way to free them. If that does happen, I expect you to lead the rescue party.” Maleficent told her confidently.<br/>
The woman replied to Maleficent in disbelief “Wait, you are going to bring the heard here? I can’t let you risk your land!”.<br/>
“Oh, trust me, they will be safe there. You were not here during the times of the ‘Thorn Wall’. Diaval said tickled by Astra’s outburst.<br/>
“Thorn what?” she asked in puzzlement.<br/>
The Dark Fae stated once again, “They will be safer there than anywhere else Astra. And if they are in Moors, I can use my powers even greater for I know that land better than anywhere else. I will have to show you since I said that I would take you.”</p><p>
“Thank you Maleficent. I would love to come see Moors again. It would also reassure me that the heard would be safe there. I don’t want to risk anymore innocent lives if I have the power to do so.” Astra said, keeping eye contact with her golden eyes.</p><p>
Smiling wide, Maleficent felt elated that someone, such as Astra would care enough about the wellbeing of her land and people. “We shall leave for Moors in the morning then.”</p><p>
Yawning next to Maleficent, the small blonde began to doze. “While you all talk, I’m going to sleep in a big warm bed.” Kissing her godmother, then Diaval on the cheek, she turned to give Astra a hug from behind.<br/>
“Night dear. Sleep well.” Her godmother said softly as she left the room.<br/>
“I think I shall turn in as well ladies.” Diaval said, getting up to stretch, “It’s been a long journey which only has begun.” Bidding them a goodnight, he walked away towards his chamber.</p><p>
With both women left alone in the room, Astra had poured herself another pint with a piece of bread sticking out of her mouth. Maleficent finished her glass of wine with debates of another. eyeing the woman across from her, she watched her fill her pint to the brim. Taking the bread out of her mouth, Astra brought the ale to her lips. Swallowing a big gulp, her eyes remained closed, enjoying the sensation of the cold liquid flowing into her body. As her eyes opened, she glanced over to the Dark Fae who was watching her every move. The Viking felt on the receiving end of what Maleficent must have felt like when they first met.<br/>
“What?” was all that came out of the warrior.<br/>
Giving a small smile and breaking her stare; she replied, “What you did today. I could never imagine a world where my people would have a chance like this. I know, to you it is nothing, but to me, it’s like a magic I could never wield. Quite literally.”<br/>
Astra replied gladly. “I am incredibly happy that it turned out the way it did. I honestly did not know if it would work. But it’s not magic…just purifying the metal really.”<br/>
“To me it is.” Maleficent said delicately staring into the Vikings eyes.<br/>
Getting up with her pint in hand, Astra held her hand towards the Fae woman. “I’m going to get some fresh air, would you like another glass of wine to join me?”<br/>
“I would like that very much.” She said as Astra started pouring her more wine.</p><p>
The way up the stairs was quiet. Maleficent felt like she should retire to bed because of the long and exciting day she had but was looking forward to some fresh air. Especially with Astra. She still had so many questions for her and how she got to Ulstead. However, a quiet night with company and red wine also sounded marvelous.</p><p>
Arriving to the room, they both entered heading straight for the balcony. Leaning on the railing with her elbows, Astra took in the scenery once again. She doubted she could ever get used to the view. Her pint on the stone, she looked over to Maleficent who seemed out of it. “Hey…are you alright?” Astra asked cautiously.<br/>
“Hm?...” coming out of her daze, she met the Viking’s golden eyes. “I am just trying to take everything in. Usually, I know exactly what to do, what to say, and how to handle the situation…but after meeting you and everything that’s happened so far, I feel a little lost, out of my element, without words.” Bringing her brows together, she stared into her wine glass, “you truly do not know what you did for us today.” Staring back to Astra, “It is a turning point in our history, and you…a strange woman, from a strange land, strange markings, with an apocalypse riding behind her, has managed to not only amaze and amuse me on more than one occasion…you have also been one of the most important changes to our life. And you only just got here.” Taking a long sip of her wine, the horned woman turned to look out to the horizon.</p>
<p>A small smile danced on the edges of Astra’s lips, giving a big sigh, “You are way too generous with your words...I am bringing an apocalypse. I can’t help but feel burden and guilty for putting you and…everyone in so much danger, although I am grateful for your help…more than you could ever know.” Taking another sip of her ale, she exhaled a frustrated huff.<br/>
Hesitant, Maleficent reached out her hand towards the distressed woman, only to retract it quickly.</p><p>
Peering from her peripherals, Astra chuckled slightly, “I don’t bite. You are the one I should be afraid of according to Aurora.”<br/>
She said gently amused at that last statement. “I just wanted to let you know that, since you’re clearly not the cause of this in anyway, you shouldn’t feel guilty. You are here to stop it. Don’t burden yourself with doubt on who you are. You’ve already helped us so much.”</p><p>
A full smile had made its way onto Astra’s lips. Facing Maleficent, she spoke, “So you do care about me. That’s remarkably kind of you. This whole exterior of yours was just a disguise, when we met on the lake…hiding all that softness from the world…”<br/>
“I am not soft!” Maleficent spoke loudly and sternly.</p><p>
Raising an eyebrow in response, Astra kept smiling, “I think it’s sweet. We need more people like you, Aurora and Diaval to balance out the evil in this world.” Not knowing how to respond to her words, Astra continued looking solemn, “you don’t know what my life was like. It was cruel and harsh. My mother was the only one to show me kindness and that people like me were worth protecting. Finding this place showed me that there is more good in this world, and that’s worth protecting.” The Viking set her ale on the stone and took a step towards the Fae. Her right hand grasping the older woman’s.</p><p>
They stared into each other’s eyes with solace as Astra spoke whole-heartedly, “Do not EVER change who you are Maleficent. You are worth protecting; and everything you have. I will make sure that if anyone has to die, it will be me to keep you safe.”<br/>
Those words sent a chill down her spine, and butterflies incased her stomach. No one had ever spoken to her with such fervent honesty. She had already known that Aurora would do anything for her to protect her because she considered her to be family. But to be stared down with such passion and deemed worth protecting was a whole new feeling for the Fae. All her life she was hunted and hated by humans until recently and feared by most. She did not know how to respond to Astra now a slew of other emotions was racing in her mind. She did not even notice that the Viking had given her hand a reassured squeeze letting go of her grasp.</p><p>
Blinking after what seemed like hours, she searched around to see Astra finishing her ale, heading behind the dresser. The wine glass still clutched in Maleficent’s other hand, she chugged the remaining liquid, setting the glass on the stone, took off without a sound. Not understanding why her stomach still fluttered, she just knew she had to be alone to contemplate what the day had meant to her and how Astra suddenly became one of the most important people in her life.</p><p>
“Maleficent?” Astra said peeking from behind the dresser. Seeing nothing but an empty wine glass on the balcony, she wondered if the winged woman was alright.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>